Contact
by Miss Pookie Fethers
Summary: Life in the void is all but meaningless for Gaster. He is alone in complete darkness, with no-one to reach out to. But sometimes, contact is possible with the world he disappeared from. And one day, there is a human waiting for him.


**_Cover art by AnnKrriss._**

* * *

 _ **Contact**_

How does one describe the void?

He thought long and hard, but ideas wouldn't come. There is no way to describe nothingness. An empty engine, all life having left long ago, the eerie sound of silence slowly driving you insane; the pain of loneliness taking you over in ways you didn't think were possible. Is that what he should say?

He sighed. They were only a child. Their eyes were sweet and innocent, staring at him with fragile curiosity. What remained of his emotions stirred at the way they looked at him. He thought he felt himself smile.

"Child..." he whispered, holding his hands out. "I'm afraid I don't know what to tell you. You wouldn't want to hear of such things. It would be wrong to spoil your mind with stories of a place like this. I think it is best if you leave me be."

Gaster's head hung, intending to avoid the human's gaze. They stood there, saying nothing, but somehow their presence was enough to make him feel their unanswered questions. He turned his back. He was fading, his bones juddering and melting in the atmosphere of the world he wasn't supposed to exist in. He'd be gone soon; he remembered with the usual sadness. It wouldn't be long now, and he'd simply return to his dark prison, as if nothing had ever happened here. He wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, and in the same way, he didn't want to share his problems with others either. No monster or human deserved to hear of his miserable life. He was prepared to disappear without a trace.

However, after a moment, he felt a sudden feeling of physical contact on his shoulder. A gasp escaped him, making him swivel around. The human was there, smiling at him, not an ounce of fear or worry in their bright, cheerful eyes. Something in his soul quivered with the happy emotions he thought he had lost long ago. Their smile was infectious, and completely reassuring, for reasons he couldn't put his finger on. Once again, they were silent, but Gaster didn't need spoken words to understand the kindness the human was giving him. His mind whirled in confusion. Were the history books really as accurate as he once thought? The humans spoken of in his research didn't share a single similarity with the one before him. 'Malicious', 'cruel' and 'senseless' were descriptions he remembered, but none of them were fitting titles for this small creature.

At last, he returned their smile.

Strange. Why _should_ he smile? Their efforts to console him would physically make no difference: he would always return to the emptiness, regardless of all interactions with the outside world. But it was knowing that someone _cared._ It did things to his soul that he hadn't felt for years. It brought back memories of loved ones, and that was something he could cherish forever, no matter how much the void tortured him.

"I must ask your name, child. Before I go."

The child cupped their mouth and leaned closer to whisper to him.

"Frisk?" he asked, receiving a happy nod in reply. "I will remember that name. You have been good to me, Frisk. And because of that, child... may I ask a favour of you?"

Frisk nodded eagerly, their hands carefully enclosing around his.

Gaster took a breath. It took a lot of willpower to get his next words out. "Will you take care of my boys for me?"

The human needed a moment to understand this question, their brow furrowed as they deciphered who he meant. But soon enough, realisation struck, and there was a keen thumbs up from the child. He could have laughed at the sweetness of the gesture. Despite the simplicity of it, he felt an immeasurable amount of trust in them. If anyone was going to keep his family happy while he was gone, it was this person.

The darkness was starting to build. It had always hurt a little; the transition from one world to another. But with the contact of another person calming his senses, he thought it hurt less than usual. Soon however, the feeling of their fingers slipped away as the emptiness consumed him like a giant cloud of dust. Here he was again. Alone, fragile... and long forgotten by a countless number of people.

But now he realised, perhaps not all of them.

He smiled again. That was comforting.

* * *

 _Oh, Gaster. Feeling lonely again?_

 _ **Wh-what? What is this? Who are you?**_

 _You've forgotten me again. How typical. And I thought you knew everything about the world._

 _ **Something sinister resonates from you. How are you here at all? You … you don't belong here. You're not of pure heart.**_

The unfamiliar human laughed.

 _I see Frisk has influenced you the wrong way. All you expect is purity, kindness, and naivety. Well, not to worry. I can help you change. I can help you see the light. You just have to obtain a soul, and I will set you free from this darkness. Isn't that what you want, Gaster?_

 _ **I...I don't understand. Who are you?**_

 _You know me. We've met in a past life, and many others before as a matter of fact. I've seen how alone you are. You're desperate for that to change. Isn't the emptiness terrifying? The way it burrows into your mind and tears it to shreds? No-one wants that for you. I certainly don't._

 ** _No. Leave me, human; whatever you are. I refuse to-_**

 _One soul, Gaster. One. Soul._

 _..._

* * *

He knew he shouldn't have listened. The mysterious human had been bad news from the beginning; he had sensed that himself. But desperation and loneliness: they often lead people to do things they never thought they were capable of. Gaster _needed_ to be free. He needed to feel the world again; not pass by as an invisible spirit to which all were oblivious. Including his family.

"I'm so sorry."

So why was he in tears? Perhaps it was the intensity of all that had gone on, the relief of leaving the void permanently, or the fear he refused to admit he felt for the demon that now haunted his thoughts. Or maybe it was the sight of the dead child on the floor before him. Just maybe.

"Frisk, forgive me."

The child was no more, chest bleeding out, clothes soaked, the gentle breath he remembered so clearly now gone from their lungs. He was free at last, but at a price. He would never be forgiven. Not in this timeline. And not ever.


End file.
